Alim Abdul-Qadir
Alim Abdul-Qadir is a character roleplayed by Lady Natalie. A religious extremist in his own right, Alim is known for open hostility and even hypocrisy to enforce Saradomin's code on the populace. Guided by Cristoforo de Croce, Alim was sent into a much more radical route as time moved on. History Early Life Alim was born to an immigrant family in Falador, Saradominists coming from Al-Kharid. Alim was raised by them in a devout convert family that adapted well to Falador, especially due to the wealth they carried. Alim, however, did not receive the same treatment. Harassed for his race, Alim was known to take a route of violence and assault his attackers, using a broom handle as his weapon of choice. The Kharidian-Boy was vicious, prone to be a fierce protector of his friends and family in the area. Attending church, Alim had set a high aspiration of becoming a Knight. By age eight, Alim was carrying croziers for the Church of Saradomin, acting as an altar-boy and tending to the candles for the local priest. Needless to say, this led to some rather traumatic experiences for Alim due to the abrasiveness of Tomica the Pious. Alim turned himself away from the church after this, only to return as an teenager, determined not to let the same happen to others. Squiring for the White Knights, Alim was a vicious fighter using a bladed staff against his opponents. The Temple Knights Alim fought with a ferocity unprecedented for White Knights, an aggressively speed-based form of fighting being his preference when he was young. Feeling inner shame, he felt the urge to prove he was superior. Stronger. Alim pushed himself as a fighter to his very limits, all the while his father began to teach him the family secret, the spells of snow. As he developed, Alim had proven too radical for the White Knights to use, being taken in by the Temple Knights as a Skirmisher fighter. The Initiate Alim had passed his trials, holding his inner frustrations in as he went through tasks he could not admit he did, looking back. By age 18, Alim was wearing his golden trim, and began his duties as a Temple Knight within Asgarnia. Specifically, he was assigned with hunting down Draco Marcato's Children within Asgarnia, successfully shutting down some of the Zamorakian Cults, but one alone had a lasting impact. The Leursci family had left Alim mentally scarred, the corpses of Goblins rising up to fight him during his encounter with the loyalists, a battle he could not win. Pulling out, Alim has uncovered an irrational fear of Bandosians, one he can't conquer, but one that is often met with a violent response. Upon a final success against a Kinshra operative, Alim was given a promotion to Proselyte. And this, is where he met Cristoforo de Croce. The Proselyte At 20, Alim had earned a large name for himself within Order 171. Working alongside both Commander Spears and Partisan Croce of two Counter-Terrorism groups, Alim was sent to deal with Zarosian groups across Misthalin, dissecting them from the inside out. His lineage and loyalty made Alim a good agent, incapable of turning but able to look the part of a Zarosian Desert-Dweller. While Spears gave the orders, Croce gave advice. Cristoforo and Alim became close, the elder of the two able to show Alim what power could be found within the Book of Light. After successfully sending the two sides of the Abdul-Qadir's elder factions against eachother, Alim was promoted to Acolyte, doing less work with Commander Spears and more on his own. This gave him more time to study with Cristoforo, unbeknownst to him, a terrible path. The Acolyte Alim took Cristoforo's daughter, Chiara de Croce as his bride, securing his position as Cristoforo's heir to the Order. They love eachother in a way built with time, even though the marriage was arranged by Cristoforo. They were wed when Alim turned 25, and she had turned 18. They had their first child, Alister, two years into the marriage. Alim had never felt more pride in his life. At age 28, Alim was already proficient with his weapons, as well as his ice magic. By now, the young Temple Knight's views of the world were solidified in a cold embrace of harsh logic. Cristoforo, as a manipulative man, turned Alim toward the path of shadows. Accepting Alim into his order, Alim's inner fears of homosexuals and Bandosians, imbued in him from untreated trauma, emerged as sheer rage toward them. Alim became a vicious supporter of this now secretive group, aware it'd cost him his position in the Temple Knights. Irregardless, his many mission within this group were atrocious. White-Robed men burning down the houses of Dwarves, Goblins, and Gnomes in Human Lands. Saradominist riots quelled by the Worshipper Army. Torture, and conversion performed at sword point. Temple-Knight Work, however, was far easier for Alim. He began to do heavy investigations into the Godless, notably keeping an eye on the Renderra. Using prior notes obtained, Alim wrote dossiers on many of their notable members as time went on. In addition, Alim fought during the Battle of Lumbridge. One of the few Saradominists with Ice Magic, Alim was a terror on the battlefield, sending Burst Spells into clusters of Kinshra. Alim had the rare right of earning a Dragon Token, the glinting red metal a symbol of his devotion to the cause. Alim's progress as an officer within the mixed Saradominist Army had him raised to a Partisan within the Temple Knights at 40. During this time, Alim had three more children. Alister was soon acquainted with Alikhan, Alyssa, and Aharon, the four children of Alim raised within the Order of the Crown Archival. Two Partisans Alim lived for a while as the Partisan of both orders, entirely aware after Cristoforo's discharge he had to keep his other activities secret. His homophobia was increasingly rampant, leading to even distrust of his bisexual Commander Spears, even though he'd still swear by her in the name of duty. Alim would go out on long missions to far-flung corners of the world for the Order of the Crown, in search of new converts and lost items. It is known he converted Hiroto Haru to his extreme brand of Saradominism, with the Wushanko Noble turning his island into a forcibly converted land with no protection from the Demons now running in short of Demon Slayers by abandoning their pagan sacrifices to the local Sea Serpent. It's also known Alim has been supplying the Merrimac tribe of the Eagle's Peak Region with Runes, Swords, and metal armour to wage war on their neighbors and build churches. The Merrimac are undoubtably loyal to Alim's faction, having forgone prior traditions to live in a more "cultured" society led by the Priesthood. With contacts around H.A.M. and other atrocious Saradominist Extremists, Alim has become what he fought, a religious terrorist in a position of power using the faith to get his way with the world; and hate what is different. Alim sought to end the Church of Saradomin's corrupt practices, but instead helped in making it worse. Alim's final actions as a Partisan had an extreme effect on his own order. A trigger that led to horrific events for himself and his mentor that led to his disapearance. Sent by the Temple Knights to investigate the Worshipper Schism at Daemonheim, Alim found a survivor, named Karme Holyflame. He was disgusted by this woman at first sight. A heretic by religion and filth in appearance, he mauled her, attacking with his Faladian steel scimitar. She was left dead, maimed to such a degree that two Worshippers in love with her turned upon eachother, a small skirmish dotting the schism's already potent bloodbath. This turn of events created Prathos, and the thirst for blood did eventually come to Alim's doorstep. Prathos, Evelyn Renderra, and Gabriel Everric fought Cristoforo, but not before Cristoforo gave leadership to Alim as the next Grandmaster, passing on the Partisan of Pahadron to his son in law. Cristoforo was captured, not killed, but Prathos' gate-holding and slaughter of reinforcements led to the death of Alister, Alim's pride and joy. Blood, had taken blood. Grandmaster Order is Absolute Alim's first actions as head of the Enlightened Order of the Crown Archival were simple. He was going to trade a Renderra, specifically the captured Evelyn and Anna, in exchange for Cristoforo and a few others. While it worked in theory, Driez managed to locate Evelyn and plot an escape plan with the help of Emile Leroux, an inside man. With the combined forces of the Order of the Raven, Alim had his hands full as he tried to hold back the onslaught coming his way. He eventually was given a Amanitin -poisoned Cristoforo to Alim. Meanwhile, Order of the Raven Skirmishers performed a jailbreak to free the captives Alim held. With half of his force annihilated, Alim was left in tatters to care for his former Grandmaster, unaware he was poisoned until it was too late to cure Cristoforo. Enraged, but unable to fully express it, Alim decided it was best to take his revenge slowly, and pick apart the Order of the Raven piece by piece. Order Dissolves Alim was not Grandmaster for very long. With the Order of the Raven's affiliates and the Order of the Crown's affiliates ripping eachother apart, Alim held back saving his losses. With no safe haven, Alim went to Seer's to reach an old friend, Anita Vansalder. Atoning and confessing his confusions, Alim decides it is his place to retire to a life of modesty and non-violence. Of course, in these last moments he had less luck. Alikhan, his crazed son, attacks Alim to secure power within the Order of the Crown. Alim is lethally wounded, slowly recovering with Anita's help. Fearing the inevitable location of his recovery being discovered, Alim left for the forest, where he now lives with the occasional hunter visiting him. Alim is pleased to live in a modest lifestyle. Appearance/Armaments Alim is known for the caramel skin of Kharidians, alongside jet black hair and lovely, deep blue eyes with only an occasional glint of a maniac. He stands at 5'8, with sharp, masculine features in his face, keeping a neatly trimmed short beard with the odd spots of gray on his chin and temples. Alim is well toned, not extremely muscular, but also not thin. He is best said to have a gymnist's body, capable of all that goes with it. His left shoulder has heavy, and somewhat recent burn scars. Alim's chest carries a brand of a Saradominist Star, a self-caused injury to cleanse himself of impurity. Likewise, his back carries the signs of self-imposed lashings. Weapons and Combative Magic *'Mithril Scimitar' A long, curved sword, Alim's scimitar is a solid weapon meant for slashing. A sturdy sword, the weapon is Alim's sidearm of choice. *'Book of Light' A special version of the hardcore Saradominist Holy Book, Alim's copy is capable of holding spell charges. This is especially dangerous in stealth situations, where Alim is known to use the book to kill. *'Ice Spells' Alim's favoured element, it represents his cold and calculating personality on life. His Ice Magic is his most proficient form of magic, capable of quickly-charged Blitz spells. Alim is especially dangerous at close range with these spells, able to channel freezing cold into the body directly without armour or clothing in the way. *'Water Spells' Alim's secondary spell choice is usually water magic, the fast flow of magic acting more effectively for him to move with a speed worthy of his fighting style. He isn't as skilled with it, leaving himself capable of blast-level spells at the most. *'Smoke Spells' Smoke spells are far from Alim's favourite, though his friends within the Temple Knights saw their use. With the aid of a facemask, Alim would send a Smoke Rush into a room to fill it with a smokescreen for a quick entry maneuver. *'Saradomin Strike' By far Alim's most pious spell, his skill with this bolt of lightning is not to be underestimated. Alim is capable of hurling the bolt a long distance, with the full power of the smiting-spell at his disposal. Regardless, it takes a fair amount of time to charge before use. Armour and Clothing *'Temple Knight Armour' Alim's simple white armour with a gold trim, he often wears it with a knee-length robe and Mage's hood for quick movements. Pious, white metal adorns the shoulders, upper chest, forearms, and lower legs with a sturdy leather and steel belt at the abdominal region to protect his vital organs. *'Grandmaster's Warpriest' Alim's most fearsome armour, the Grandmaster's Warpriest is a modified version of the standard warpriest armour Alim earned. With the standard helmet able to be switched for a cowl, and a cuirass to hold Alim's aging body into a more solid, heavier armour overall. *'Grandmaster's Robes' White Saradominist Robes with a heavy magical power, this is Alim's standard wear day to day. Personality Alim is manipulative, trying to work all corners of the world toward his own ideas in a bundle of faith. He is truly devout, but doesn't truly follow the faith as most Saradominists would. His mental scars run deep into his personality, causing him to lash out at things that remind him of these old, pushed aside memories. His fear of what he doesn't know has led Alim to study countless books to acquire a larger understanding of culture, philosophy, psychology, and the arcane. Ultimately, Alim believes his culture and way of thinking reign supreme over all others. He seeks to change the world through this, and promote his own gains. While at one point Alim could have been considered Lawful Neutral, he now fits the Lawful Evil archetype. Outside his motives, Alim is a caring individual toward his family, especially his daughter Alyssa and his late son Alister. His wife Chiara is the love of his life, that he is determined to keep his vows to. Trivia *Alim's main purpose, originally, was as a foil character and rival to Natalie Renderra. **Natalie is a passionate, bisexual transwoman, whereas Alim is a cold, homo/transphobic man. **Natalie is a fire mage and swordswoman, Alim is an ice mage and spear-fighter. **While Natalie was born poor and eventually became wealthy, Alim was born wealthy but worked for the Church alone, becoming poor with time. **Natalie believes in freedom above all else, while Alim thinks Humans are flawed, and freedom only brings violence. **Both share a recent ancestor in the Abdul-Qadir family that Natalie is unaware of. *Alim was a main character involved with Order 171. When it was decided he would become an antagonist, a new Temple Knight named Elena Renee was made to continue roleplaying with the group. *Demons are intriguing to Alim, above all other races. *Alim's favourite colours are blue, white, and gold. *Even though he rejects Kharidian culture, Alim can't deny he has a soft spot for Choc-Ice. Category:Saradominist Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:White Knights Category:Temple Knights Category:Renderra Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male